


Gazelove I: Aoi

by novembermond



Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: „Okay, Jungs“, Minamoto drehte sich von der Rezeption zu ihren ‚Schützlingen’. „Wir haben drei Einzelzimmer und ein…“„Einzelzimmer!“ riefen Kai, Ruki und Reita sofort im Chor. Uruha öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und murmelte kurz darauf: „Verdammt.“
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Gazelove/Arisulove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732642





	Gazelove I: Aoi

I. New York New York

1\. Second try

Nach einem langen, aber vor allem langweiligen Flug von Narita nach New York stapfte Aoi müde hinter seinen Bandkollegen in die Hotellobby. Das Management hatte sie nach Amerika abkommandiert – Strafverschärfung, weil sie mit den neuen Songs so lange herumgetrödelt hatten. Aus Minamoto-sans Mund hatte das natürlich anders geklungen: eine ruhige, entspannte Atmosphäre voller Professionalität. Übersetzung: wir stecken euch wohin, wo ihr die Sprache nicht versteht, dann habt ihr keine andere Wahl als zu arbeiten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute Aoi, seine Englisch Hausaufgaben nie gemacht zu haben. Sein Können beschränkte sich auf „You are a great audience!“ und „We love you!“. Er konnte nicht einmal nach dem Klo fragen, geschweige denn nach seinem Hotelzimmer.

„Okay, Jungs“, Minamoto drehte sich von der Rezeption zu ihren ‚Schützlingen’. „Wir haben drei Einzelzimmer und ein…“

„Einzelzimmer!“ riefen Kai, Ruki und Reita sofort im Chor. Uruha öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und murmelte kurz darauf: „Verdammt.“

Obwohl Uruha ganz offensichtlich kein Zimmer mit ihm teilen wollte, hüpfte Aois Herz ein wenig bei dem Gedanken, mit dem anderen Gitarristen allein zu sein.

„Na dann viel Spaß in der Hochzeitssuite.“ Minamoto drückte Aoi eine Schlüsselkarte in die Hand. „Heute habt ihr frei, aber morgen steht ihr pünktlich um neun hier in der Lobby auf der Matte, habt ihr mich verstanden?“

Die Suite lag etwas abseits von den restlichen Zimmern. Aoi konnte sich denken, warum. Dafür war sie auch größer als ein gewöhnliches Doppelzimmer.

„Sorry, du hättest ein Einzelzimmer lieber gehabt.“

Uruha sah ihn seltsam an. Eigentlich guckte Uruha die meiste Zeit seltsam, das musste an den Augenbrauen liegen. „Ist ja nicht deine Schuld“, wischte er das Thema einfach weg.

„Ich kann auf der Couch schlafen“, bot Aoi an.

„Damit mich Ruki morgen zusammen pfeift, weil du Kreuzschmerzen hast? Sicher nicht.“

Das war der liebliche Uruha. Nicht, „damit du morgen Kreuzschmerzen hast“, sondern so etwas. Sorge um jemand anderen als sich selbst war ihm ein unbekanntes Konzept. Unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden, während sie ihre Koffer notdürftig auspackten. Kurze Zeit später verkündete Uruha: „Ich sehe mich mal um.“ Und weg war er.

Aoi seufzte. Das hätte besser laufen können, dabei hatte es ihn doch so gefreut, nach langer Zeit einmal wieder mit Uruha in einem Zimmer zu sein. Er warf sich quer übers Bett. Seine innere Uhr bestand darauf, dass bald Schlafenszeit war, aber hier war helllichter Tag. Außerdem hatte er im Flugzeug gedöst. Also schnappte er nach der Fernbedienung und suchte nach einem Fernsehkanal, den er verstand.

*

Als Uruha einige Stunden später zurückkam, war Aoi schon deutlich besser gelaunt. Er saß frisch gebadet im flauschigen Bademantel auf dem Sofa und leerte eine Bierflasche. Der großgewachsene Gitarrist würdigte Aoi nicht einmal eines Blickes, verschwand im Bad und rumorte eine Weile darin herum. Einmal konnte Aoi ein heftiges Verfluchen einer Kontaktlinse wahrnehmen. Danach tauchte der andere wieder auf, ebenfalls geduscht, aber in Jeans, ausgewaschenem T-Shirt und Brille. Der letzte Rest aus Aois Flasche rann beinahe an seinem Mund vorbei. Wie konnte eine stinknormale Brille so unverschämt sexy aussehen?

… Und wessen Gedanken waren das, die durch Aois Kopf schwirrten, denn seine waren es bestimmt nicht. Während er den Kopf schüttelte, um ihn frei zu bekommen, stakste Uruha zur Minibar, nur um festzustellen, was Aoi ihm gleich hätte sagen können – der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist hatte bereits alles Alkoholische darin vertilgt.

„Hm“, brummte Uruha und schlug die Kühlschranktür heftiger als nötig zu. Dann schnappte er sich seine Keycard und war schon wieder verschwunden. Aoi beschloss, auch nicht mehr blöd herumzusitzen, zog sich an und ging, mittlerweile etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aus dem Zimmer. Sollte er sich an der Hotelbar weiter betrinken? Wahrscheinlich war der andere Gitarrist gerade dabei, das zu tun und nebenbei einen hübschen Gast aufzureißen, damit er nicht bei Aoi im Zimmer schlafen musste. Das wollte der nicht mit ansehen, also stapfte er zu Ruki, um ihn ein bisschen beim Pokern über den Tisch zu ziehen. Ruki war grandios schlecht im Poker, das würde ihn etwas aufheitern.

*

Das war vielleicht doch nicht die beste Idee gewesen. Ruki hatte Aois angeheiterten Zustand sofort bemerkt, ihn noch weiter abgefüllt und doch tatsächlich einen Pot nach dem anderen gewonnen. Bis Reita, den sie hinzugezogen hatten, weil zwei Leute ja kein Pokerspiel ausmachten, Ruki dazu überredete, Mitleid zu haben und ihrem Bandmitglied nicht auch noch die Gitarre abzuknöpfen. Danach – es war nun auch nach Ortszeit schon recht spät – brachte Reita ihn lachend zurück in seine Suite.

„Uruha gar nicht da?“ fragte er, als er Aoi am Bett ablud.

„Der ist mit einer blonden Schwedin beschäftigt. Oder war’s ein rothaariger Franzose?“ Seine Fantasie hatte mittlerweile schon einige Blüten getrieben.

„Oh. Was wollen wir wetten, dass der morgen wieder Ewigkeiten zu spät kommt?“

„Ruki hat mir alles abgeknöpft, mit dem ich wetten könnte“, murmelte Aoi, den die plötzliche Waagrechte ziemlich müde machte, aber es schien als ob Reita schon fort war.

Grelles Licht weckte ihn auf. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er gerade eben erst die Augen geschlossen hätte, andererseits war er ein bisschen klarer im Kopf. Das könnte allerdings Einbildung sein. Aus welchem Grund er wohl Watte gegessen hatte? Er schluckte ein paar Mal, um den Geschmack zu vertreiben, als er sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und den Grund des plötzlichen Lichts ausfindig machte: Uruha torkelte ins Zimmer. Der war anscheinend noch betrunkener als Aoi.

„Hat dich dein Franzose abblitzen lassen?“ platzte es aus Aoi heraus. Okay, vielleicht waren sie doch beide gleich besoffen.

„Huh?“ gab Uruha geistreich von sich, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich der Jeans zu entledigen, aber die Boxershorts anzubehalten. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Unterwäsche, mit der anderen schob er die Jeans und dabei wackelte er mit den Hüften. Aoi starrte gebannt auf das Spektakel, das sich keine zwei Meter entfernt abspielte. Endlich, oder besser leider, war es geschafft, Uruha schleuderte das Kleidungsstück von sich und fiel wie er war aufs Bett. Glücklicherweise verfehlte er Aoi, allerdings verfehlte auch die locker geworfene Brille das Nachtkästchen. Aoi konnte sie gerade noch retten, indem er einen Hechtsprung über seinen Zimmergenossen machte und sie auffing. Er legte sie vorsichtig neben dem Telefon ab, dann legte er den Lichtschalter um, erst danach wurde ihm klar, dass er rittlings auf Uruha saß.

Ohne zu wissen, wieso eigentlich, machte Aoi aber keine Anstalten, herunterzugehen. Stattdessen strich er dem anderen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fragte: „Wieso haben wir uns so voneinander entfernt? Wir haben in den letzten Monaten kaum ein Wort gewechselt.“

Uruha schien trotz Aois Gewicht auf seinem Bauch schon halb zu schlafen, antwortete dennoch: „Du hast doch alle Annäherungsversuche abgeblockt, nicht umgekehrt. Du hast sogar gesagt, du willst nicht mit uns befreundet sein.“

Das hatte er tatsächlich. Aoi hatte in seinem Leben noch keine einzige gute Erfahrung mit Freunden gemacht. Das waren Leute, die einen ausnutzten, hintergingen und verletzten. Aoi konnte gut darauf verzichten. So betrachtet, hatte er sich wirklich von den anderen Jungs ferngehalten, wenn auch nur unbewusst. Und auch, wenn er auf Freunde verzichten konnte, auf Uruhas Lächeln wollte er nicht verzichten, das wurde ihm schlagartig klar. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, nicht verletzt zu werden, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass die Aussage, nicht befreundet sein zu wollen, die anderen verletzen könnte.

„Das wollte ich nicht!“ flüsterte Aoi.

„Was willst du dann?“ fragte Uruha schwach. Aoi sah auf ihn herab. So atemberaubend, arrogant, betrunken und völlig wehrlos.

„Ich will dich ficken“, sagte sein Mund, ohne vorher das Gehirn zu Rate zu ziehen.

„Hmmm…“

War das ein Ja? Aoi verlagerte sein Gewicht, stützte sich mit beiden Armen ab und presste seine Lippen auf Uruhas. So weich! Er leckte experimentell daran. Schmeckte süß und leicht salzig. Danach könnte man leicht süchtig werden, dachte Aoi. Die vollen Lippen unter ihm vibrierten plötzlich, als Uruha summte, vielleicht auch stöhnte und danach gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr, nachdem Uruha anfing, seine Hüften an Aois zu pressen. Immerhin waren sie nicht zu betrunken, um einen hochzukriegen, wenn sie auch zu betrunken waren, um sich am nächsten Morgen an alles zu erinnern.

2\. Pick me up

Kopfschmerzen waren das erste, dessen Aoi sich bewusst wurde. Danach ein seltsamer Geschmack im Mund, über den er wirklich nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er gar nicht denken wollte, also versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen. Er bewegte seine Wange am Polster, um die bequemste Stellung zu finden. Und stutzte. Sein Polster war irgendwie recht hart. Er hob die rechte Hand und betastete den Untergrund. Warm. Zart, aber wenig nachgiebig. Ein bisschen verschwitzt. Erschrocken öffnete Aoi die Augen.

Der Körper unter Aoi seufzte, sein ganzes Ohr vibrierte mit. Das klang irgendwie nach…

„Uruha!“ Aoi setzte sich auf und zuckte sofort unter den hämmernden Schmerzen zusammen. Der Angesprochene nuschelte etwas, das genauso gut „Noch fünf Minuten, Mutti“ als auch „Ich bring dich um!“ heißen konnte, bei allem was Aoi verstand. Hoffentlich war es nicht letzteres, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Aoi dem anderen Gitarristen etwas zu nahe gekommen war. Wer wusste schon, wie Uruha das auffassen würde. Der große Dunkelblonde schien nicht so der kuschelige Typ zu sein. Glücklicherweise war er schon wieder eingeschlafen, also konnte Aoi noch ein paar Minuten länger leben.

Apropos Minuten, war da nicht…? Aoi sah auf die Digitaluhr des Fernsehers. Zehn vor Neun.

„Mist!“ entfuhr es ihm. „Uruha, wach auf, wir müssen uns fertig machen!“ Im selben Moment stürzte Aoi auch schon ins Bad. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, die, wie er besorgt feststellte, ohnehin nur noch halb an ihm hing und warf sich in die Dusche. Er hätte gerne ausgiebig gebadet, aber dafür fehlte echt die Zeit. Während der warme Strahl über seinen Kopf lief, fragte er sich, ob in der Nacht wirklich das passiert war, woran er sich zu erinnern glaubte, oder ob er nicht doch nur einem Feuchttraum erlegen war. Doch warum sollte er von Uruha träumen? Andererseits, warum sollte er mit Uruha Sex haben? Argh, er hatte das Unwort gedacht. Hektisch wusch er die Spuren an seinem Bauch ab. Dann kam ihm wieder eins dieser verstörenden Bilder in den Sinn. Wie Uruha unter ihm erbebte und Laute ausstieß, die er nicht einmal in ihrer Indie Zeit von ihm gehört hatte. Und das nur, weil Aoi zwei Finger in seine enge… Aoi wusch seine Hand extra gründlich.

Er wird mich umbringen, dachte Aoi, ich habe mich quasi an ihm vergangen. Der hat wahnsinnige Bindungsängste, hatte Reita Aoi einmal anvertraut auf die Frage warum Uruha nie eine Freundin oder so etwas hatte. Erzähl ihm was von Gefühlen und er ist schneller weg als du piep sagen kannst. Wieso piep, hatte Aoi gefragt. Es war eben schon sehr spät gewesen nach einem anstrengenden Konzert.

Nach der Dusche rubbelte Aoi sich notdürftig mit dem Handtuch ab und zog die Klamotten an, die er auf dem Weg ins Bad geschnappt hatte. Nach dem Zähneputzen fühlte er sich endlich wieder wie ein menschliches Wesen und bereit, Uruha entgegen zu treten.  
Besagtes Bandmitglied lag immer noch nackt im Bett, die einzige Veränderung bestand in einer Zigarette, die noch unangezündet von seinen sinnlichen Lippen baumelte.

„Scheiße, Uruha, das Zimmer hat einen Rauchmelder!“ Die Feuerwehr fehlte gerade noch zu ihrem Glück.

Uruhas hübsches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln, aber er schob die Zigarette brav in die Packung zurück. „Wegen gestern…“ fing er an.

„Ach, das!“ Aois Herz klopfte wie wild. „Das war nur Sex, nicht wahr?“

„Nur Sex“, wiederholte Uruha.

„Kein Grund, dass irgendetwas ändern sollte zwischen uns, richtig?“ Plötzlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige wahnsinnige Angst, für immer verstoßen zu werden, weil er die Grenze zwischen Kollegen zu weit überschritten hatte. Er würde Uruhas Ablehnung nicht ertragen können.

„Okay.“

Aoi sank vor Erleichterung auf dem Sofa nieder. Dabei traf sein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon zwanzig nach. „Verdammt! Ich lauf mal runter und sag denen, dass du noch brauchst.“

*

„Bist du in die Mädchenabteilung gefallen?“ begrüßte Reita ihn süß.

Aoi blickte an sich hinab. Er trug ein lila T-Shirt mit Herzaufdruck – Uruhas Teil. Ups. Kai rettete ihn vor einer gestammelten Antwort: „Du brauchst nicht reden. Wir haben ausgemacht, inkognito rumzulaufen und du tauchst mit deinem Nasenschal auf.“

„Aber ohne das bin ich nicht Reita“, verteidigte Akira seine Aufmachung und hielt die Hände ans Gesicht, als ob er Angst hätte, man würde ihm sein heiß geliebtes Stück Stoff wegnehmen.

„Als ob wir nicht sowieso auffallen würden wie bunte Hunde.“ Ruki deutete mit dem Kinn auf eine Gruppe von Hotelgästen, die am anderen Ende der Halle tuschelten und den Japanern Blicke zuwarfen.

Die Zeiger der Uhr im Foyer neigten sich schon gefährlich zehn Uhr zu, als sich Uruha endlich zu ihnen bequemte. Mit einem leichten Hinken im Schritt, wie Aoi errötend feststellte.

„My Pace Man!“ Reita sprang auf den hoch gewachsenen Gitarristen zu. „Auch schon da!“ Sofort entbrannte ein kleiner gespielter Kampf zwischen den beiden, der zu einem Gerangel ausartete, als sich Ruki auch ins Getümmel warf. Nur Kai blieb still sitzen und sah von Uruha zu Aoi, wieder zu Uruha, der sich deutlich vorsichtiger bewegte als sonst, und zurück zu dem T-Shirt an Aoi. Der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

*

Die gemeinsame Probe bestand wie immer, wenn sie den Songs ihren letzten Schliff geben wollten, aus viel Geschrei und wenig Arbeit. Aoi war etwas zurückhaltender, er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, Uruha anzufahren, nach dem, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war. Dabei hatte er doch selbst gesagt, dass sich nichts ändern sollte. War wohl leichter gesagt als getan.

Als Kai die leidenschaftliche Streiterei unterbrach und eine Pause ansetzte, flüchtete Aoi hinaus, um eine zu rauchen. Oder zwei. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich Reita und Kai zu ihm. Sie sprachen über Belanglosigkeiten wie das Wetter und die Unterschiede zischen hier und Japan. Danach scheuchte Kai sie wieder in den Proberaum zurück. Ruki und Uruha schienen die ganze Pause darin verbracht zu haben, sie saßen nahe beieinander und verstummten plötzlich, als die anderen die Tür öffneten. Aoi fühlte den bedeutungsschwangeren Blick des Sängers auf ihm. Hatte Uruha es ihm erzählt? Natürlich hatte er. Aoi schluckte. Völlig unerwartet und vor allem unpassend drängte sich ihm die Erinnerung auf, wie gut sich der heiße Körper unter und um ihn angefühlt hatte. Er flüchtete sich hinter seine Gitarre und begann vor sich hin zu spielen.

„Das ist gut.“

Es dauerte ein Weile, bis Aoi klar wurde, dass das nicht der Uruha seiner Erinnerung gesagt hatte, sondern der der Gegenwart. Erschrocken warf der schwarzhaarige Gitarrist dem anderen einen ‚Reh im Scheinwerferlicht’ Blick zu, aber es schien ihm ehrlich zu gefallen.  
Innerlich machte Aoi einen Freudensprung – Uruha mochte sein Gitarrenspiel! – äußerlich lächelte er nur und wiederholte die Passage mit mehr Schwung. Der andere nahm das Thema auf und variierte es, Aoi passte sich an.

So begannen sie, sich durch die Problemstellen der einzelnen Songs zu arbeiten, bis am frühen Nachmittag Minamoto-san hereinschneite. Aoi hatte sich noch immer nicht an die kleine Managerin gewohnt, sie war ihnen erst letzten Monat von der Company zugeteilt worden, nachdem ihr alter Manager überraschend aufgehört hatte. Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich fragte, was die unscheinbare Frau im ‚artists’ Bereich verloren hatte.

Minamoto-san hatte ihnen einen Auftritt in einer Fernsehshow verschafft. Wenn sie schon hier wären, könnten sie es doch auch gleich nutzen, um bekannter zu werden. Einerseits war Aoi froh, es bedeutete, dass sie an diesem Tag keine Aufnahmen machen mussten und er hasste Aufnahmen wie die Pest. Andererseits mochte er TV Auftritte auch nicht besonders. Den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Über dem Mittagessen, dass Minamoto ihnen freundlicherweise gebracht hatte, alberten sie herum.

„Reita, richtig?“ ahmte Ruki einen Moderator nach, „Was ist das in deinem Gesicht?“

„Ein Stück Stoff“, antwortete Reita patzig.

„In-teressant. Hast du etwas an der Nase?“

„Ja, als ich betrunken war, hat Uruha ‚I love Shotacon’ drauf tätowieren lassen.“

„Ist Shotacon deine Freundin?“

Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Besonders Uruha schien kaum noch Luft zu bekommen. Ihm wandte Ruki sich auch als nächstes zu.

„Uruha, warum trägst du so oft Strapse?“

„Es erinnert mich an die gute alte Zeit, als ich noch auf dem Schwulenstrich war.“

Kai kicherte. „Das solltest du echt sagen. Stellt euch die Schlagzeilen vor: ‚the GazettE: Ex-Prostituierte und Pädophile’.“

3\. Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Bluna?

Aoi saß fertig gestriegelt und geschminkt auf einem Hocker in der Garderobe und beobachtete das hektische Treiben um ihn herum. Minamoto hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, japanisch sprechende Schmink- und Ankleidehilfen aufzutreiben. Er fragte sich, ob die Mädels den restlichen Tag in der Sushi-Bar kellnerten.

Der Auftritt versprach, mächtig langweilig zu werden. Da es eine Live-Show war, waren eine Menge Dinge gänzlich verboten, da der Sender um jeden Preis einen Jackson-Timberlake vermeiden wollte. So durften sie zwar ihre letzte Single performen, aber nur Playback. Ruki war explodiert wie ein kleiner Vulkan, als er das vernommen hatte. Es war wirklich unschön gewesen. Aoi war auch alles andere als begeistert, aber er konnte nachvollziehen, dass es nicht die Schuld ihrer neuen Managerin war. Genau genommen war die Playback Sache die Schuld der letzten Rockband, die beim Auftritt den Liedtext kurzfristig abgeändert hatte, und so zum Maulkorberlass geführt hatte.

Uruhas ungeduldige Stimme durchbrach Aois Brüten. „Sind wir bald fertig?“

„Entschuldigung!“ piepste die verschüchterte Aushilfe. „Aber es geht nicht zu.“

Der andere Gitarrist trug ein violettes Lederkorsett, das sich von seiner Hüfte bis über seine Brust schwang, darüber war ein schwarzes, leicht durchsichtiges Teil angenäht, das in weiten Puffärmeln endete. Darunter sein Markenzeichen, die Hotpants mit Strapsen. Obwohl das Outfit nur einen schmalen Streifen Haut an seinen Oberschenkeln freiließ, hatte es bereits mehrmals zu Massenohnmachten bei den Fans geführt. Das Mädchen mühte sich redlich, den Zipp in Uruhas Rücken zu schließen, schaffte es jedoch nicht.

„Haben Sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit etwas zugenommen?“

Uruha fuhr herum und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der niedere Lebewesen sofort zu Asche verbrannt hätte. „Und wenn? Nennst du mich etwa dick?“ blaffte er. Bevor das verschüchterte Ding gänzlich in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, trat Reita dazwischen.

„Lass es nicht an anderen aus, wenn du die Finger nicht von Donuts lassen kannst“, fuhr er den Größeren an, drehte sich dann zu dem Mädchen und schickte sie mit ein paar beruhigenden Worten fort. „Umdrehen!“ befahl er Uruha. „Ausatmen!“ Aoi war sprachlos. So etwas ließ sich Uruha auch nur von Reita gefallen, er gehorchte tatsächlich ohne Widerrede.  
Reita zippte den Reißverschluss mit purer Gewalt zu und schloss auch noch die Schnallen darüber.

Honigblondes Haar wippte, als Uruha leicht schwankte. „Ich kriege keine Luft“, japste er.

„Unsinn. Atme flacher!“ Reita war echt gnadenlos.

„Schaffst du es?“ fragte Aoi deshalb besorgt.

„Ich schwöre, das Ding ist geschrumpft. So viel habe ich unmöglich gegessen… ja, das wird schon irgendwie gehen“, meinte Uruha dann. „Aber für den nächsten Auftritt brauch ich dringend was Neues.“

„Das kann durchaus sein. Nasses Leder zieht sich ja zusammen.“ Solche Dinge wusste Reita natürlich wieder.

„Das geht nicht!“ mischte sich Minamoto plötzlich ein. „Die Kostüme müssen mindestens die nächsten fünf Monate halten. Für neue ist kein Geld da.“

„Wie bitte?“ entfuhr es Aoi.

„Wie oft wurde…“ Uruha schnappte nach Luft. „unser letztes Album verkauft? Wie kann es…“ Noch mehr Interpretation von ‚Fisch auf dem Trockenen’. „sein, dass kein Geld da ist?“

Mittlerweile waren auch Kai und Ruki hinzu gekommen. „Unser alter Manager hat wenigstens verstanden, dass wir laufend neue Klamotten brauchen, wie sieht das denn sonst aus?“ warf Ruki ein. „Der hat uns ordentlich behandelt!“ Der Sänger war immer noch wegen dem Playback verstimmt.

„Ach, euer alter Manager war besser zu euch als ich?“ hakte Minamoto spitz nach. „Meinst du bevor oder nachdem er sich mit eurem Geld nach Brasilien abgesetzt hat?“

„Er hat was?“ Die Bandmitglieder riefen wild durcheinander, nur Reita blieb verdächtig still.

Minamoto schien überrascht. „Wusstet ihr das etwa nicht? Was dachtet ihr denn, warum der so plötzlich weg war?“ In der Tat hatte sich Aoi darüber keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Die anderen schienen genauso sprachlos. Reitas Lippen verdünnten sich zu Strichen, als er grimmig auf die Tür zuschritt.

„Wo gehst du hin?“ rief Minamoto. „Ihr müsst in fünf Minuten raus!“

„Nach Brasilien. Das Bürschchen knöpf ich mir vor!“

Die zierliche Minamoto – noch ein gutes Stück kleiner als Ruki – warf sich todesmutig vor Reita und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sie wurde nur deshalb nicht überrollt, weil Kai nach den Enden von Reitas Nasenbinde fasste und daran zog.

„Diese Dinge löst man auf andere Art“, redete er auf den erbosten Bassisten ein.

„Genau. Das überlassen wir der Polizei, die ihre Arbeit macht, während ihr jetzt da raus geht und eure macht.“ Minamoto lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

„Ja“, stimmte Kai zu, der immer noch Reitas Schal umklammert hielt. „Der Polizei, hahaha.“ Er wirkte etwas seltsam, eigentlich sehr seltsam aber Aoi hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da sie in diesem Moment auf die Bühne geschoben wurden.

*

Das Interview verlief wie erwartet langweilig, glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht allzu lange. Die amerikanischen Moderatoren waren wie erwartet anfangs völlig auf Reitas Nasending fixiert, was zu einigem Bandgekicher führte. Aoi sah immer wieder besorgt zu Uruha, dem es aber gut zu gehen schien. Jedenfalls schnappte er nicht auffällig nach Luft. Allerdings lachte er weniger als sonst. Andererseits war auch Aoi nicht zum Lachen zumute, hatten sie doch gerade eben erst erfahren, dass sie praktisch pleite waren, weil ihr eigener Manager sie beklaut hatte. Aoi musste sich konzentrieren um nicht die Stirn zu runzeln, das käme nicht so gut im Fernsehen.

Es war total dämlich und erniedrigend, auf der Bühne zu stehen und zu spielen, ohne dass man etwas davon hörte. Natürlich hörte man etwas, aber es war nicht richtig. Das fand Aoi zumindest. Den anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen, soweit er sah. Ruki machte extra viel Show, wahrscheinlich um seinen Zorn zu verbergen. Kai und Reita waren hinter ihm, also konnte er sie nicht sehen, und Uruha… schwankte. Aoi war drauf und dran die Gitarre, die ohnehin nur zur Zierde da war, fortzuwerfen und auf den anderen Gitarristen zuzulaufen, aber Ruki kam ihm zuvor. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an den Größeren, warf eine Hand über Uruhas Schulter. Der lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an und stellte sich so, dass Ruki, der ja doch fast einen Kopf kleiner war, nicht hinter ihm verschwand.

Aois Kopf sagte ihm, dass das Schauspiel nur dazu diente, Uruha im Falle einer Ohnmacht aufzufangen. Sein Bauch sagte etwas ganz anderes, denn danach sah es nicht aus. Die Art wie ihre Körper sich perfekt aufeinander abstimmten, trotz Größenunterschieds, sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie das öfter machten. Rukis freie Hand wanderte suggestiv über Uruhas Oberkörper, das Publikum kreischte, dass es einem ordentlich Tinnitus verursachte und Aoi vergriff sich zum ersten Mal auf einer Bühne völlig in der Tonleiter. Nicht, dass es etwas ausmachte, da es ja keiner hörte, aber dennoch. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang seinen Blick anderswo hin.

Nicht viel später sah er aber schon wieder zu den beiden, da der Kreischpegel sich sogar noch verstärkte. Uruha hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und raunte dem Sänger etwas zu, worauf der ihn losließ und sich stattdessen an Uruha herab ließ, bis er neben ihm in der Hocke saß. Und dann ließ er den Zeigefinger an der Innenseite von Uruhas nacktem Oberschenkel auf und ab gleiten! Okay, Aoi, sagte er sich, Kinnlade zu, ist alles nur Show. Nein, verdammt, das war nicht alles nur Show, das war ein halber Softporno, verdammt!  
Uruha lächelte verträumt, die Fangirls fielen in Ohnmacht und da erkannte Aoi das Gefühl in seiner Brust: Eifersucht. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als am Ende des Liedes Ruki wieder aufstand und Aoi ansah. Es war ein Blick der sagte: Finger weg, das ist alles meins! Und plötzlich hatte die Situation im Proberaum eine völlig neue Bedeutung erhalten. Waren die beiden etwa ein Paar? Hatte Uruha nicht einfach einem Freund erzählt, was vorgefallen war, sondern seinem Liebhaber vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen gestanden, was in der Nacht geschehen war? Aoi hatte sich nicht nur einem stark alkoholisierten und daher hilflosen Uruha aufgedrängt, sondern auch noch eine Beziehung gestört. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nur noch mies und nicht einmal das applaudierende Publikum konnte ihn aufheitern.

4\. Gazetto o matoe

Die Matratze ächzte unter Aoi, der sich mit Schwung darauf warf. Er legte einen Arm über seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl, flach zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Einige Zeit später kletterte Uruha auf seine Seite des Bettes. Uruha war eben bei allem langsamer, erst recht beim Abschminken, wenn er müde war. Eigentlich störte es Aoi überhaupt nicht, das Zimmer zu teilen, aber es war schon nervig, sich ein Badezimmer teilen zu müssen, wenn man erschöpft, verschwitzt und voller Schminke und Haarspray war.

Irgendwie schafften sie auch das ohne gröbere Zusammenstöße und ohne einander wirklich anzusehen. Aoi wusste noch immer nicht, was er denken sollte, von wegen Ruki. Er war auch zu erschöpft dazu. Dabei aber gleichzeitig aufgekratzt, wie so oft nach dem Spielen vor Publikum. Es war wie ein Aufputschmittel, das eine Art von Energie gab und eine andere nahm. Machte das Sinn? Aoi war es egal.

„Ich will Sake“, kam es von Uruha.

„Ich will ein richtiges Live“, meinte Aoi.

„Mit richtigem Sake.“

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Aoi kicherte. Uruha war so, geradlinig und stur. Und er mochte Sake wirklich sehr, sehr gern, der Säufer.

„Aoi…“

„Ja?“

Aoi zuckte verschreckt, als ihn plötzlich etwas berührte. Das Etwas war Uruhas Hand. Warum fasste Uruha ihn an? Noch dazu am Bauch. Die Hand schob Aois Schlafshirt – Marke ausgeleiert und tausendmal gewaschen – ein Stück hoch. Er hielt den Atem an, ließ ihn dann zischend aus.

„Uruha?“ Was wird das, wollte er fragen, oder wollte er fragen, was ist mit Ruki? Aoi wusste es selbst nicht so genau, so erstarb die Frage noch auf seinen Lippen. Dafür nahm er endlich den Arm herunter und sah den anderen an. Der knabberte an seiner sündigen Unterlippe, die Augen konnte Aoi nicht sehen, da Uruhas überlange Fransen sie wie ein Vorhang verdeckten.

„Ich kann jetzt noch nicht schlafen.“ Lange Finger zupften an Aois Shirt. „Oder… oder willst du nicht?“

Ob Aoi wollte? Die Antwort erübrigte sich, da Uruha nicht auf eine wartete und unter seiner Berührung der kleine Aoi freudig aufstand und hallo sagte.

*

„Guten Morgen!“ sagte Aoi freundlich zu der unheimlichen Kreatur im Spiegel. „Ich kenne Sie zwar nicht, aber Sie haben Glück, ich werde Ihnen nämlich trotzdem die Zähnchen putzen.“ Die rigide anerzogene japanische Höflichkeit machte eben auch nicht vor Spiegelmonstern halt. Das Spiegelbild kämmte sich mit den Fingern die wirren schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und verzog die Lippen zu einem furchterregenden Grinsen. Unter den großen Augen lagen Schatten so unergründlich und tief wie das Weltall. Aoi seufzte und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

Hinter ihm lachte Uruha, der ausnahmsweise auch schon auf war und gerade eben mit seinem Tanktop kämpfte. Es war immer ein Ereignis, Uruha beim an- oder ausziehen zu beobachten, dachte Aoi bei sich und hoffte, dass er das Vergnügen noch oft haben würde. Er hatte etwaige Probleme, die sich durch diverse klein geratene Sänger ergeben könnten, inzwischen erfolgreich verdrängt und merkte gerade eben, wie schön es wäre, Uruha jeden Morgen lachen zu hören. Aoi war völlig in den anderen Gitarristen verschossen und die Erkenntnis kam ihm mitten beim Gesichtwaschen. Allen Vorsätzen und Ängsten zum Trotz, er wollte Uruha mit Haut und Haar und den Augen, die ihn so verquollen über den Spiegel ansahen. Sogar den Mund, der ihn immer unterbrach, wenn Aoi etwas sagen wollte und nie auf eine Antwort wartete, und so süß aussah wie er schmeckte und Herrgott noch mal, wann war das passiert?

Das Objekt der Begierde stolperte derweil nichtsahnend durchs Zimmer, halb bekleidet, ungekämmt und trotzdem unverschämt gutaussehend. Wie unfair! Aber immerhin hatte Uruha beträchtliche Probleme, wach zu werden. Er versuchte gerade, seine Brille aufzusetzen, aber sie hielt nicht, weil er sie verkehrt herum hatte und die Bügel nach oben zeigten. Aoi, der ihn lächelnd vom Türrahmen aus beobachtet hatte, nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und setzte sie ihm richtig auf. Dann streifte er die Haare heraus, die zwischen Gestell und Gesicht gefangen waren. Wenn Aoi sich ganz aufrecht stellte, war er auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem Bandmitglied, da Uruha sich aus Gewohnheit kleiner machte, wahrscheinlich, weil er immer der Größte gewesen war. Aoi konnte nicht aufhören, seine Finger durch die honigblonden Haare zu streifen. Sie waren so seidig und das trotz der ständigen Strapazen. Uruha sah ihn aus unergründlichen Augen an, dann wand er sich aus Aois Griff und verschwand im Bad.

*

Aois gute Laune verflüchtigte sich schlagartig, als er die Tür zum Tonstudio öffnete und einer Managerin gegenüberstand, die gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Harpyie hatte.

„Miep!“ gab er von sich und versteckte sich hinter Uruha. Das war keine Feigheit, sondern überlegene Taktik. Genau. Allerdings schien die Harpyie es ohnehin mehr auf den anderen Gitarristen sowie auf Ruki, der nach ihnen rein kam, abgesehen zu haben.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, außer nichts? Im christlich-konservativen Amerika so was abzuziehen?“ schrillte es ihnen entgegen.

Rukis Blick verdüsterte sich. In letzter Zeit war er ständig mies drauf, außer in den Momenten in denen er Uruha begrabschte. Der Gedanke wiederum sorgte auch bei Aoi für schlechte Laune. Somit hatte Ruki die Standpauke, die gerade auf ihn niederprasselte, echt verdient. Nach einer Weile wurde es aber langweilig und Aoi traute sich hinter Uruha hervor, um zu Kai zu schlendern, der sich in der Ecke vor dem Computer prächtig amüsierte. Reita saß daneben und versuchte, cool und männlich auszusehen. Er nickte Aoi zu, bevor er weiter so tat, als würde er nicht über Kais Schulter lesen.

„Was ist so witzig?“

„gurrl462 schreibt: ‚ZOMG ich wusste es immer schon!!!111!! Ruruha 4ever!’“

„Ruruha?“

Kai lachte nur. „Dann geht’s es weiter mit Aoiluvah.“ Aoi schluckte. „Sie ist der Meinung, dass Reita besser zu Ruki passt und die folgenden fünf Seiten in dem Thread bestehen aus Wank. Nach einigem Cat Macros werden die Beteiligten sich wieder einig, dass Ruki sein Hemd hätte ausziehen sollen.“

Aoi blinzelte Kai verblüfft an. Seit wann verfolgte der, was im Internet über sie geschrieben wurde? Und überhaupt…

„Ist das nicht das Fanclubforum, das nur mit Passwort zugänglich ist? Kai, bist du Mitglied in deinem eigenen Fanclub?“

Reita schnappte die Maus und klickte auf das Profil. „Kawara Miyuki, 14 Jahre? Kai, du Perversling!“

Kais Ohren wurden ganz lustig rot. „Das ist meine Nichte! Meine Nichte, du hentai!“

Aoi wandte sich lieber wieder dem Geschehen um Manager-san zu. Ruki war noch ein bisschen kleiner als sonst, Uruha dagegen sah aus, als würde er ganz tiefschürfenden Gedanken nachhängen, vielleicht fragte er sich aber auch nur, ob er vergessen hatte, sich die Achselhaare zu rasieren, wer wusste das schon. Aoi jedenfalls nicht. Minamoto ging mittlerweile die Luft aus, sie stoppte mitten im Satz, um dann noch anzufügen: „Jedenfalls sind the GazettE im Eltern-Hassindex nur noch einen Platz hinter Marilyn Manson. Letzte Woche wussten sie noch nicht einmal, dass es euch gibt.“

„Hey, cool“, gab Kai zu Protokoll. „Was? Ich mag Marilyn Manson!“ verteidigte er sich gegen den giftigen Managerblick. „Was ich außerdem schon seit gestern wissen wollte, wieso sind wir hier in den USA, wenn wir doch angeblich kein Geld haben?“

Minamoto seufzte. „Weil wir das von der Steuer absetzen können.“ Sie massierte sich die Schläfen. „Gut. Was soll’s. Macht eure Aufnahmen, ich melde mich wieder, wenn’s was Wichtiges gibt.“ Resigniert verließ sie den Raum.

Aoi zögerte kurz, dann lief er ihr nach. Schließlich brauchte er ja jemanden, mit dem er sich gut genug verstand, um auch mal Essen zu gehen. Okay, er hatte Heimweh und die ältere Frau erinnerte ihn an seine Mama. „Manager-san? Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, ja. Schon gut.“

„Darf ich mal was fragen?“ Sie bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. „Als die neuen Manager zugeteilt wurden, haben Sie da bei Stein, Schere, Papier verloren?“ Der alte Manager hatte ja mehrere Bands vertreten, war aber durch eine Person pro Band ersetzt worden. Offenbar, um weitere Finanzkatastrophen dieser Größe zu vermeiden.

Sie lachte. „Wie kommst du da drauf? Ich hab gewonnen. Der Verlierer hat Miyavi gekriegt.“

5\. Ray

Es war vier Uhr morgens, Aoi mit seiner Aufnahme noch immer nicht ganz fertig, aber seine Finger kribbelten schon, weshalb sie eine Pause einlegten. Normal vermied Aoi Pausen beim Einzel-Recording, weil er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben wollte, doch was war an den letzten Tagen schon normal gewesen? Als er auf die Toilette taumelte, gingen ihm allerlei Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, wobei er es nicht schaffte, über irgendetwas näher nachzudenken.

Er hatte eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Uruha! Und er hatte plötzlich festgestellt, dass er den anderen mehr als nur mochte! Das war schon verwirrend genug, aber dann war da noch Ruki, der nicht nur mit Uruha herummachte, sondern auch noch recht bissig herüberkam in letzter Zeit. Daneben Kais seltsames Benehmen vor ihrem Auftritt. Ehrlich, der einzige, der noch so war wie immer, war Reita. Apropos Reita. Nachdem Aoi sich die Hände eiskalt gewaschen hatte und auch Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, um wieder wach zu werden, rannte er beim Verlassen der Toiletten in ein bekanntes Nasenband. Das Band befand sich wie immer an Reitas Gesicht, der Aoi böse anstarrte.

„’Tschuldigung, ich war nur so in Gedanken“, nuschelte Aoi, schrie dann jedoch erschrocken auf, da Reita sich nicht wie erwartet an ihm vorbeiquetschte, sondern nach Aois Hemd griff und der Gitarrist plötzlich eine gewaltsame Begegnung mit der Wand hatte. Dabei ließ der Blonde ihn nicht los, sondern trat noch einen Schritt vor, sodass Aoi ganz zwischen Reita und der Wand eingeklemmt war.

„Ich… ich weiß, dass wir alle müde sind, aber das ist jetzt kein Grund… wo ich mich doch entschuldigt habe!“ stotterte Aoi. Soviel zur Normalität von Reita. Möglicherweise tat ihnen allen die amerikanische Luft nicht gut? Oder das Essen?

„Hör mal du Knilch!“ zischte Reita. „Es ist mir egal, was ihr beide so nächtens anstellt, und wenn er möchte, dass du ihn auspeitscht, während er ein Tutu trägt, soll mir das auch recht sein. Aber wenn du ihm noch einmal weh tust, dann schieb ich dir deine Gitarre hinten rein, dass sie dir oben wieder rauskommt, hast du mich verstanden?“

Aoi blinzelte. Dann blinzelte er nochmals und zwickte sich in den Oberschenkel. Er wachte noch immer nicht auf, also war es doch kein Traum. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Reita sprach, außer, dass es offensichtlich um Uruha ging. Hatte Aoi ihn verletzt? Wann? Wie? Er sah in Reitas Augen, die sehr knapp vor ihm funkelten und auf einmal…

„Du liebst ihn!“

Darauf ließ Reita ihn wieder los, schlug ihm aber mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Klar tu ich das!“ sagte er, als ob es die natürlichste Sache er Welt war. Bevor Aoi reagieren konnte, war Reita am Klo verschwunden.

Nach diesem Treffen war Aoi noch weniger nach Musik zumute. Er brauchte einen leeren Kopf, um sich ganz seinen Parts hinzugeben und davon war er weit entfernt. Hatte denn jeder hier was mit dem anderen Gitarristen? Was war das für ein Irrenhaus?

*

Es ging schon auf sieben zu, als Aoi vor dem Hotel aus dem Taxi stieg. Er war hundsmüde aber etwas in ihm sträubte sich, auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Zu Uruha. Langsam kamen Aoi Ausdrücke wie ‚Schlampe’ in den Sinn, wenn er an ihn dachte, und das war unschön. Geradezu hässlich. Also stolperte er stattdessen ins Hotelrestaurant, wo schon Frühstück serviert wurde, denn wenn er schon keinen Schlaf bekam, dann wollte er wenigstens Kaffee. Sein Magen knurrte bestätigend.

Die Tische waren gedeckt, das Personal fleißig, Gäste jedoch noch kaum anzutreffen. Wer stand schon freiwillig um sieben auf, normale Leute sicher nicht. Das war die perfekte Atmosphäre, um vor sich hinzubrüten, entschied Aoi. Nicht, dass es was helfen würde, aber zu mehr war ihm nicht zumute. Oh, er würde Uruha liebend gern zur Rede stellen, doch kannte er sich selbst immerhin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er im Moment nicht imstande war zuzuhören. Nicht Uruha. Aoi stolperte die Tische entlang, malte sich aus, wie er Uruha mit Tränen in den Augen anschrie, vielleicht sogar zuschlug. Dabei hatte er keinen Grund dazu. Er, Aoi, war die Affäre.

Ein paar Tische weiter saß Kai. Aoi stoppte, unsicher. Er würde gerne bei Kai sitzen, Kai hatte immer etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Aber wäre Kai nicht lieber alleine? Das letzte, was er in aller Frühe benötigte, war ein mies gelaunter Kollege, der sein Frühstück störte. So stand Aoi unschlüssig im Weg der Kellner herum, bis Kai ihn entdeckte und lächelnd auf einen Sitz deutete. Erleichtert sank Aoi auf den angebotenen Platz.

„Morgen“, grüßte er schwach.

„Morgen. Ich nehme mal an, du bist noch auf und nicht schon wieder.“

„Da nimmst du richtig an.“

Der Kellner sah, wie Aoi auf seinem Sessel hing und hielt sich gar nicht damit auf, ihn nach seiner Bestellung zu fragen, sondern kam gleich mit einer doppelten Kanne Kaffee an. Aoi dankte ihm, goss sich eine Tasse ein und starrte in die schwarze Brühe.

„Hast wenigstens du Schlaf bekommen?“ Aoi blickte gerade rechtzeitig auf, um Kai strahlen zu sehen.

„Ganze sechs Stunden!“

Der Gitarrist wandte den Blick ab. Da brauchte man ja eine Sonnenbrille. Danach legte sich wieder relative Ruhe über den Tisch, Kai aß weiter, Aoi schäkerte mit seinem Kaffee und versuchte mehrmals, etwas zu sagen, nur um den Mund gleich wieder zu schließen.

„Ah, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Kai in die unangenehme Stille. Aoi zuckte zusammen.

„E… entschuldige. Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Klar.“

„Hast du mit Uruha geschlafen?“ Nein! Falsch! ‚Ist dir in letzter Zeit was Seltsames an den anderen aufgefallen’ hatte er sagen wollen! Diese dämlichen freudschen Versprecher! Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt, ob Uruha schon die ganze Band durch hatte, aber das konnte er Kai doch nicht an den Kopf werfen. Aoi versank im Erdboden.

Na ja, leider nicht wirklich, deshalb sah er nach einer Weile verschüchtert hoch. Kai starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund an. Dann fing er sich wieder und biss von seinem Brötchen ab. Erst nachdem er ausgiebig gekaut und geschluckt hatte, sagte er: „Nein, hab ich nicht.“

Aoi entspannte sich ein ganz kleines bisschen. Immerhin. Vielleicht war Uruha doch nicht auf einem ‚Ich xxx mich durch die ganze Band’ Kreuzzug. Vielleicht war Kai aber auch erst unter Aoi auf der ‚to do’- Liste.

„Also, ich hab da nichts dagegen, ehrlich, aber für mich persönlich fehlen da wichtige Bestandteile.“

Aoi sah wohl so verwirrt aus, wie er sich fühlte, denn Kai deutete mit den Händen vor seiner Brust zwei Ballons an.

„Oh! Okay.“ Ungebetener Weise kam Aoi die Vorstellung von Uruha mit Brüsten. Es sah verstörend aus. Aoi hatte da nie so drauf Wert gelegt, obwohl er durchaus auch Frauen mochte.

„Es ist nur so, dass… also, Ruki… und Reita… und uh.“

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, Aoi-shi.“

Da erzählte Aoi einfach alles, na gut nicht alles, die nächtlichen Details ließ er aus, aber seine Ängste und Annahmen nicht. Am Ende der zugegeben nicht besonders langen Geschichte sah Kai ihn an und sagte: „Wow.“

Aoi hatte es aufgegeben, Frühstück bestellen zu wollen und vergriff sich an den Resten von Kais.

„Nicht wahr? Was soll das Ganze eigentlich? Ich hab einfach keinen Schimmer“, jammerte er.

„Du musst mit Uruha reden, ganz einfach.“

„Reden? Mit Uruha? Reden wir vom selben Uruha? Aus-mir-kriegt-keiner-was-raus-Uruha? Ich-grins-immer-nur-Uruha?“

Kai stellte seine Kaffeetasse klirrend ab. „Ich würde ja jetzt einfach sagen, wenn du meinen Rat nicht willst, dann lass es. Aber ich sehe schon, wenn ich dich jetzt auslasse, dann steht morgen Uruha vor meiner Tür und heult mich zu und übermorgen Ruki. Ich hab auch was anderes zu tun, als eure Kummertante zu spielen!“

„Sorry“, murmelte Aoi kleinlaut.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie du rüberkommst und ich meine nicht jetzt, sondern generell? Wahrscheinlich kommt es dir nicht so vor, aber du wirkst kalt, distanziert und oft zornig. Wenn dich Uruha auch so erlebt, obwohl ihr das Bett teilt, wundert es mich nicht, dass Reita sagt, er ist verletzt.“

Aoi fühlte sich wie nach einer kalten Dusche. Kalt? Distanziert? Zornig? War er das? Schüchtern und introvertiert, ja. Schüchtern und introvertiert, kalt und distanziert… dasselbe? Nach außen hin vielleicht. Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit.

„Okay, ich rede mit ihm. Wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe.“

Kai lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, es wird sich alles aufklären. Hier, du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen.“

Er schob Aoi die Karte hinüber.

„Danke, danke.“ Aoi verbeugte sich. Mehrmals. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und bevor er sich versah, eskortierte Kai ihn zu seinem Zimmer und steckte ihn ins Bett.

6\. Süchtig

Er hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als er auch schon wieder aufwachte. Aoi murrte, drehte sich um und wollte wieder einschlafen, aber jemand hastete geschäftig durchs Zimmer.

„Aoi? Bist du wach?“

„Nein.“

Kais Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Es tut mir echt leid, dass du deine wohlverdiente Ruhe nicht bekommst, aber wir mussten kurzfristig eine Pressekonferenz anberaumen.“

Aoi fuhr hoch, bereute das aber sofort, da ihm schwindelig wurde. Als er wieder sehen konnte, saß Kai vor ihm auf der Bettkante und sah ihn besorgt an. Der Schlagzeuger trug schon sein Bühnenoutfit und Make-up, nur die Haare waren noch nicht gemacht.

„Ist was Schlimmes passiert?“ fragte Aoi, wie immer höchst positiv eingestellt.

Kai lächelte. „Ach, gar nicht. Es ist auch nicht so wichtig, sie wollen nur, dass alle dabei sind. Aber du musst nichts sagen oder tun, also halb so wild.“

Jemand klopfte an der Tür.

„Oh, die Stylistin ist schon da! Heute geht alles so schnell. Hier; ich habe dir ein paar Klamotten hingelegt, hatte leider keine Zeit, um deine zu holen.“ Er deutete zum Bad, während er schon dabei war, die Tür zu öffnen. Aoi grüßte die Frau höflich und verkrümelte sich dann ins Badezimmer, wo er sich fertig machte so schnell es ging und dann zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage die Sachen eines anderen Bandmitglieds anzog. Kais passten ihm wenigstens, Uruhas waren ja eine Nummer zu groß gewesen.

*

Aoi hatte sich in einen Innenhof des Hotels verzogen, wo er wie ein armer Sünder am einzigen Aschenbecher weit und breit stand und eine nach der anderen rauchte. Dämliche Nichtrauchervorschriften.

Es war seltsam, wie er längere Strecken ganz ohne Glimmstängel auskommen konnte und dann wieder so viel auf einmal brauchte. Die Nervosität machte das aus, aber Aoi wusste nicht einmal, ob er jetzt wegen der Pressekonferenz, von der er noch immer nicht wusste, worum es eigentlich ging, wohlgemerkt, so aufgeregt war, oder wegen dem Gespräch mit Uruha, das er in nächster Zukunft führen musste.

Schließlich war die Packung leer und er machte sich auf den Weg zu den anderen Jungs. Eigentlich komisch, dass ihm keiner Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, sonst rauchten sie oft zusammen. Wahrscheinlich war außer Kai, der schon lange nicht mehr rauchte, im Moment keiner gut auf Aoi zu sprechen. Er seufzte.

Kaum, dass er die Tür zu dem kleinen Seminarraum, in dem sie sich zur Vorbereitung eingenistet hatten, öffnete, wurde er von Ninjas angegriffen. Aoi konnte seine Abwehrmaßnahmen – laut schreien – gerade noch abfangen, da ihn der Angreifer ansprach und die Stimme verdächtig nach Ruki klang.

„Hast du geraucht? Du hast geraucht! Hauch mich an! Nein, küss mich!“

Okay, also die Stimme klang schon wie Ruki, aber die Worte… Aoi blieb keine Zeit zum nachdenken, der kleine Sänger versuchte doch tatsächlich seine Worte wahr zu machen und zog Aoi an seinem Kragen nach unten, um seine Lippen erreichen zu können. Irgendwo im Hintergrund lachte Reita. Der dunkelhaarige Gitarrist war viel zu perplex um sich zu wehren, der Kuss wurde dennoch verhindert und zwar von Uruha, der Ruki plötzlich von Aoi zog und ihn unter heftiger Gegenwehr ans andere Ende des Raumes schleppte.

„Nein, verdammt! Du hast gesagt, wir hören auf!“ schimpfte Uruha.

„Ich hab’s mir anders überlegt“, heulte Ruki lautstark. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Tötet mich! Gebt mir ne Zigarette! Aber schickt mich nicht ohne Kick da raus! Bitte“, er wandte sich flehend an Kai, „Hilf mir! Ich kann so nicht arbeiten.“

Kai zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Das musst du dir mit Uruha ausmachen. Wie ich es verstanden habe, habt ihr einen Pakt geschlossen.“

„Genau! Wir hören gemeinsam auf und stehen uns bei, also tun wir das auch. Ich kann es aushalten, also wird es ja nicht so schlimm sein.“ Uruha schien schwer beleidigt.

„Das nennst du Beistand?“ schrie der Sänger. „Du hast ja deine blöde Ersatztherapie!“

„Oh, und sie wirkt wunderbar!“ grinste Uruha. „Ich bin sicher, Reita wird ein echter Freund sein und dir aushelfen, solltest du es auch versuchen wollen.“

„Hey!“ protestierte der Bassist.

Aoi konnte dem Schauspiel vor ihn nur stumm zusehen. Wie kam es, dass ständig Sachen in der Band abliefen, von denen alle wussten, nur er nicht? Er sah zu Kai, der auf Uruha deutete und dann eine wegscheuchende Bewegung machte.

„Ah, Uruha? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“ fragte Aoi daher. So schnell konnte er gar nicht blinzeln, wie der Angesprochene ihn auch schon aus dem Raum gezogen hatte. Uruha öffnete die nächstbeste Tür und schob Aoi hinein.

„Danke, das hab ich jetzt echt nötig“, sagte er, sank auf die Knie und machte sich an Aois Hosenstall zu schaffen.

„Ich meinte eigentlich wirklich reden…“

„Ich höre“, meinte Uruha, machte jedoch weiter. Da fasste Aoi nach dessen Handgelenken und hielt sie fest, während er ebenso auf die Knie sank, um mit dem anderen auf einer Höhe zu sein.

„Uruha… Kouyou. Bist du in Ruki verliebt, mit ihm zusammen, hast du Sex mit ihm oder willst du in Zukunft etwas von ihm?“ Aoi versuchte so umfassend wie möglich zu formulieren, um Missverständnisse auszuschließen.

Der andere Gitarrist sah ihm fest in die Augen und antwortete: „Nein.“

Aoi entspannte sich. Er lächelte Uruha erleichtert an, doch der sah traurig aus. Warum war er unglücklich über die Situation, wenn er doch nichts von ihrem Sänger wollte?

„Und will er was von dir?“ Das könnte es doch sein, dass Uruha Rukis Annäherungsversuche in Wirklichkeit unangenehm waren?

„Ich denke nicht.“

„Dann…“ Aoi gingen die Ideen aus.

„Wir sind enge Freunde und haben gute Bühnenchemie, das ist alles. Und das mit dem Rauchen… ich dachte echt, er wollte das durchziehen.“

„Aber vorgestern hast du doch noch… oh! Das Gespräch im Probenraum?“

Uruha nickte. „Von da an war er ein wenig säuerlich auf dich zu sprechen, weil du so oft nach Tabak riechst. Aber mich stört das gar nicht. Ich glaube, ich kann das hinkriegen. Glaubst du, dass ich es schaffe?“

„Ganz bestimmt!“ Aoi war überwältigt. Hatte er je so viele Worte mit Uruha gewechselt? Nur, wenn es um Songs ging.

„Leute!“ Kais Stimme. „Seid ihr fertig da drin? Sorry, wir müssen jetzt echt mal anfangen.“

So erleichtert Aoi auch war, dass die Sache mit Ruki sich als harmlos herausgestellt hatte, er hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen, nach Reita zu fragen. Oder warum Uruha bedrückt war.

„Wir reden später weiter, okay? Versprich mir, dass wir reden!“ verlangte er. Uruha nickte stumm, dann gingen sie hinaus zu den anderen.

7\. Für die Wale!

„Hey, warum habt ihr mich eigentlich nicht gefragt, ob ich mitmache?“

„Hättest du denn?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“

„Eben.“

„Aber es geht ums Prinzip!“

Doch bevor Aoi anfangen konnte, richtig mit Uruha zu diskutieren, umarmte ihn jemand von hinten und hielt ihn fest.

„Warum trägst du denn Kais Zeug?“ flüsterte Reita in sein Ohr.

„Ach, ich hab in seinem Bett geschlafen und dann war keine Zeit mehr, meine Klamotten zu holen…“

Der Druck um Aois Brustkorb verstärkte sich beträchtlich. „Ist das so“, zischte Reita.

Siedend heiß fiel Aoi die Drohung des Bassisten ein. „Nicht, was du denkst! Bei! Ich habe bei Kai geschlafen nicht mit!“ quietschte er.

„Reita!“ rief Uruha dazwischen. „Lass den Blödsinn!“

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Schätzchen“, hörte Aoi noch, bevor Reita ihn endlich losließ.

*

Sie saßen hübsch aufgereiht an einem langen Tisch, in der Mitte Ruki, auf der einen Seite Kai und Reita, auf der anderen Uruha und Aoi. Er war wie immer außen und der Tür am nächsten. Fluchtverhalten. Manche Angewohnheiten konnte er einfach nicht unterdrücken. Aoi war echt froh, nicht der Sänger zu sein, denn der hatte keine andere Wahl als in der Mitte zu sitzen und die gewünschte Erklärung abzugeben. Obwohl sie Kai zu ihrem Boss gewählt hatten, war doch Ruki der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

Und Ruki ging es denkbar schlecht. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich keine Kippe mehr bekommen. Er saß starr auf dem Sessel, verbarg seine zittrigen Hände unter dem Tisch und lächelte die Kameras an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. Wenigstens waren nicht allzu viele Leute da.

„V… Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind. Wir sind the GazettE.“ Ein paar Verbeugungen, gleich einer schlecht geplanten Laola Welle. „Wie Sie wahrscheinlich schon wissen, hat sich Anfang dieses Jahres unser alter Manager mit einer Menge unterschlagenem Geld abgesetzt. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er unter falschem Namen in Rio lebte.“ Ruki stockte. Kai lehnte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Wie es scheint, haben Hacker die Bankdaten dieses falschen Namens geknackt und das Konto vollständig geleert. Als einzige Spur haben sie die Nachricht „You don’t mess with em boys!“ hinterlassen, weswegen die Polizei annimmt, dass es sich um Fans einer der betrogenen Bands handelt. Wir möchten unseren Fans ausrichten, dass wir nicht möchten, dass sie sich in Konflikt mit dem Gesetz begeben, nicht mal, wenn der Kerl es verdient hat. Danke.“

Aoi fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Aber nicht wegen Rukis Erzählung, sonder weil Uruhas Hand in seinem Schoß gelandet war und ihn bedächtig massierte. Unauffällig versuchte er, die Hand wegzustoßen, was ihm nicht so recht gelang, vor allem, da es sich verdammt gut anfühlte. Uruha grinste. Nebenan lächelte der Sänger, der keine Ahnung von dem Schauspiel unter dem Tisch hatte, weiter verkrampft in die Kameras und sprach weiter: „Außerdem gingen in letzter Zeit an unsere Geschenkadresse ein Menge Briefe ein, die Euronoten enthielten. Gesamt beläuft sich die Summe erstaunlicherweise genau auf das gestohlene Geld, witzig, was es für Zufälle gibt, nicht wahr? Hahaha.“

Aoi gab den ‚Kampf’ mit Uruha auf und sah die anderen Jungs von der Seite her an. Reita sah gelangweilt aus und hörte vermutlich gar nicht zu, Ruki war immer noch nervös und Kai wirkte ein bisschen wie ein zufriedener Hai. Huh.

„Jedenfalls freuen wir uns immer riesig über eure Geschenke, also zumindest über die nicht verderblichen, das mit den Pfirsichen war ein wenig eklig, und Reita sammelt alle Teddybären ein, auch wenn er eher sterben würde als es zuzugeben und Uruha hat bisher noch jeden Sake verputzt, den ihr geschickt habt, aber ehrlich, Geld können wir in der Form nicht von euch annehmen, schon allein, weil wir dann die Finanzbehörden im Nacken hätten, also bitte gebt in Zukunft euer sauer verdientes Geld wieder für unsere überteuerten Fanartikel aus.“ Ruki holte tief Luft. „Und deshalb spenden wir das ganze Geld an Greenpeace, weil… weil…“

„Wah!“ entfuhr es Aoi, als Uruha plötzlich fester zupackte.

„Genau, Wale! Wir sind total gegen japanischen Walfang!“

„Genau!“ rief Aoi.

„Genau.“ stimmten Kai und Reita zu.

„Außerdem schmeckt Walfleisch total sch…“ Aoi hielt Uruha den Mund zu. „Uruha ist auch total dagegen, hahaha!“ versuchte er das Fettnäpfchen zu umschiffen. Beleidigt zog der andere Gitarrist seine Hand aus Aois Schoß zurück, was ihn dazu verleitete, erleichtert aufzuatmen, nur um wieder heftig Luft einzusaugen, da Uruha stattdessen Aois Handfläche leckte.

*

Thread: das neue Gazette interview [eingebettet]

Hitomi: sagt mal, spinn ich oder hat Aoi da was von Kai an?

Anata: ruki ist so süüüüüüß! <3

Reitasgurl: ja echt wahr! Das ist Kais Teil vom letzten Konzert! Hier[externer link]

Aoiluvah: und seine augen sind so glasig, ist er krank? D:

Reitasgurl: wahrscheinlich hat ihn Kai ordentlich durch xxxx!

Hitomi: höhöhö

Miyo5: ihr seit so blöd, die sind alle hetero

Hitomi: aber Kai hängt hier total über Ruki. Ich dachte, der hat was mit Uruha?

Reitasgurl: Gruppenxxx!!!111!!

Miyavi_chan: lol

Miyavi_chan: ich will auch! >_<

*

Während Kai sich wieder am Computer in der Ecke amüsierte, hielt der Rest der Band im Proberaum Kriegsrat. Oder so ähnlich.

„Ruki, du Sau!“ schrie Uruha. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, jetzt krieg ich wieder kein neues Bühnenoutfit!“

„Jetzt versteht ihr vielleicht, wieso ich gesagt habe, es ist eure Schuld, wenn ihr mich da ohne Tschick rauslasst!“ brüllte Ruki zurück.

Aoi spielte mit seinem Feuerzeug. Von dem Thema bekam er das Verlangen nach einer Zigarette, aber erstmal gab es in dem Gebäude Rauchverbot und außerdem hatte er seit neuestem striktes Rauchverbot in Rukis Nähe.

„Jungs, Jungs!“ Minamoto versuchte, beruhigend einzugreifen. „Auf Steuerhinterziehung und Geldwäscherei steht immer noch Gefängnis und alles, was man sich über hübsche Jungs dort erzählt, ist die absolute Wahrheit.“

Aoi schluckte.

„Also macht bitte eure Aufnahmen fertig und um die Kleidung kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist.“

Reita zeigte auf wie in der Schule. „Ich hab eine Lösung für unsere Geldprobleme! Wir prostituieren Uruha!“

Der Genannte stürzte sich auf den Bassisten und würgte ihn. Reita lachte nur und attackierte seinerseits.

Minamotos Miene erhellte sich. „Wir könnten allerdings Dates mit euch versteigern.“

„Nein“, kam es von Kai.

„Eine Dokusoap…“

„Nein.“

„Eine Webcam?“

„Nein!“

„Fein, dann hungert doch, bis das Album endlich fertig ist!“

„Das war der Zaunpfahl“, meinte Kai und schaltete den Computer ab. „Los, Kinder, husch, wir haben Songs zum Aufnehmen!“ Er stupste Reita und Uruha, die sich am Boden rollten, mit dem Fuß an.

8\. So long and thanks for the fish

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen war, pressten sich schon Uruhas Lippen hungrig auf Aois. Der Kuss war heftig und verlangend, als ob der Größere keine Sekunde mehr ohne ausgekommen wäre. Tatsächlich waren in den letzten Stunden seine Blicke immer begehrlicher, immer verzweifelter geworden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ihre gemeinsamen Parts mit ungewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit abgewickelt, so dass die Aufnahmen nun fertig waren und nur noch Rukis Tonspuren fehlten. Und so fanden die beiden sich früher als erwartet in ihrem Hotelzimmer wieder.

„Nnngh, Uruha!“ keuchte Aoi. Als die einzige Reaktion darauf eine Zunge war, die sich zwischen seine Zähne schob, stieß er den anderen von sich. Uruha gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und stolperte nach hinten, bevor er Aoi aus seinen großen Augen ansah wie ein geprügeltes Hündchen.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Du hast es versprochen.“

„Ich will aber nicht!“ Der berühmte Schmollmund machte sich selbst alle Ehre. „Ich sehe, doch, dass du mich willst, warum also so kompliziert?“

Aoi fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Kai mir gesagt hat, dass wir reden sollen und ich es für gar nicht unwahrscheinlich halte, dass er mit einem Glas an der Tür lauscht?“

„Na und? Kann er noch was lernen.“ Uruha zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Pochen an der Wand zeugte davon, dass jemand auf der anderen Seite der Meinung war, genug über Sex zu wissen.

„Uruha!“ Aoi senkte die Stimme. „Ich kann das nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß…“

Der Blonde wandte den Blick ab. Er sank auf das Bett nieder und beobachtete interessiert seine eigenen Finger, die unruhig miteinander rangen. „Ich weiß doch“, flüsterte er, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mich liebst. Ich wollte doch nur die Illusion, dass wir beide… Aber du musst es unbedingt kaputt machen? Nein, sag nichts, es tut mir Leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, ist für dich auch nicht gerade leicht, was? Aber bitte, bitte, ich will noch einmal mit dir schlafen, ein letztes Mal? Du kannst dir auch vorstellen, ich wäre er, ich will dich nur noch einmal…“

Aoi war zu perplex, um den anderen zu unterbrechen, also hatte er mit wachsendem Erstaunen zugehört, bis sich Uruhas Flüstern verlor. Dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. „Wen zum Henker liebe ich denn etwa, wenn nicht dich?“

Abrupt sah Uruha hoch. „Bitte?“

„Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn man scheinbar als Einziger das Drehbuch nicht gelesen hat?“

Diese weichen Augen sahen ihn nur weiter verständnislos an, deshalb entschied sich Aoi für die deppensichere Methode. Er setzte sich ebenfalls und griff nach Uruhas Kinn, um seinen Blick zu fixieren.

„Ich liebe dich, du Trottel, du.“ Es fühlte sich so schön an, Uruha ‚anata’ ins Gesicht zu sagen, er konnte gar nicht damit aufhören.

„Selber Trottel. Das war mit Abstand die uncharmanteste Liebeserklärung, die ich je gehört habe.“

Aoi lachte. „Nun, wenn wir das aus dem Weg haben, könntest du mir ja erklären, was das sollte? Dachtest du die ganze Zeit, ich suchte bei dir Erleichterung, weil ich jemand anderen nicht haben konnte?“

Auf die Antwort musste er noch ein Weilchen warten, da Uruha die Nähe zwischen ihnen für einen erneuten Kuss ausnutzte. Dieses Mal ließ er es zu, genoss es. Aber Kai hatte, wie immer, recht gehabt. Sie waren einander körperlich nahe gewesen hatten sich aber gleichzeitig im Kopf völlig verrannt, weil sie kaum Worte wechselten.

„Ich dachte, du denkst an Ruki“; sagte Uruha schließlich, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Du hast seinen Namen gesagt, nachdem wir zum zweiten Mal… Und dann hast du ständig nach ihm gesehen und mich gefragt, ob ich was mit ihm hab.“

„Ich dachte, du betrügst ihn mit mir, und hatte dabei ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn du mir noch ne Chance gibst, werde ich nur noch deinen Namen rufen, ehrlich.“

Uruha überlegte gespielt. „Und was darf ich mit dir machen, wenn du es nicht schaffst?“

Aois Ohren waren plötzlich so heiß. „Was immer du willst?“

Uruhas Grinsen nahm diabolische Züge an. „Das Angebot nehme ich an! Lass es uns gleich mal versuchen.“ Er machte mit Aois Kleidern kurzen Prozess, warf seine eigenen hinterher und setzte alles daran, Aoi um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Nein, nein, halt! Wir sind noch nicht – Reita!“

„Das war aber eine enttäuschend schnelle Kapitulation. Ich kriege den Eindruck, du willst mein willenloses Spielzeug sein?“

„Nein!“

„Doch nicht?“

„Naja, vielleicht schon, aber das zählt jetzt nicht.“

„Klar zählt das, du hast einen Namen gesagt und meiner war’s nicht.“

„Ich meinte wir müssen über Reita reden. Er liebt dich doch.“

„Ja, na und?“

„Wie, ja, na und? Ist dir das völlig egal?“

Uruha seufzte schwer.

„Erstens“, er hob einen Zeigefinger und wackelte damit vor Aois Nase herum. „Erstens, um auf deine Wortwahl zurückzugreifen, liebe ich dich Deppen wie du mich anscheinend auch. Zweitens“, ein Mittelfinger erschien. „Ihn liebe ich wie er mich aber das hat andere Qualitäten. Komm schon, ich kenne Reita seit wir so hoch waren. Na ja, er war so hoch, ich war bestimmt nie so klein.“ Er fuchtelte begleitend mit der flachen Hand herum. „Das ist doch eine Art von Liebe, immerhin halten wir uns nach fünfzehn Jahren immer noch aus. Und das beantwortet hoffentlich alle Fragen, ich glaube ich hab genug geredet für die ganze Woche.“ Erschöpft ließ Uruha sich in die Kissen fallen. „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich es vergesse, du hast nämlich eben gesagt, du willst vielleicht doch mein willenloses Spielzeug sein. Ich nehme dich beim Wort!“ fügte er noch lachend an.

*

„Hm, ich glaube, jetzt passiert nichts Interessantes mehr“, meinte Kai.

„Was heißt hier, nichts Interessantes? Die treiben es doch bestimmt!“

Der Drummer schnappte nach Reitas Kragen und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Er war verdammt stark für seine mickrige Statur, musste der Blonde feststellen.

„Lass los!“

„Komm schon, wir ziehen uns auf Minamotos Kosten den Pornokanal rein.“

Plötzlich musste Kai nicht mehr ziehen.

„Sag das doch gleich!“

eNdE


End file.
